


Shattered

by miki_and_cookies



Category: This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Farz is only mentioned, M/M, Sid is hurting, Sorrow, cathartic writing, vague wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_and_cookies/pseuds/miki_and_cookies
Summary: Despite being so far away, Farz can still make Sid shatter.





	Shattered

He hadn’t been expecting the news, not at all. It really wasn’t a prominent thought in his mind, albeit one that had passed by and maybe lingered on a few occasions, but nothing of much importance. Somehow, with his aloof attitude and destructive mentality, he figured he would always have a special place in the Murphy house. Like he was something special.

But no, that wasn’t the case. That was never the case, really.

Farz was leaving.

And Sid just _shattered._

Sid shattered into fucking pieces, his heart like a glass ornament dropped onto a hard floor. Like it was Christmas time and Farz had thrown it to the floor.

But he was a big boy now, and big boys didn’t cry over stupid shit.

Sid didn’t cry about anything at all.

Not where anyone could see him.

He lightly shook as he replayed the words in his head, the memory, and he had to hold down the urge to vomit. Farz was with someone else, and probably staying that way. He couldn’t focus, could barely breathe, he really wasn’t sure how well his breathing was at this moment, all he could think about was how he wanted to cry and scream and destroy and fall apart all at once.

He swallowed thickly, the saliva feeling like a lump in his throat. He suddenly tasted poison, and the smile he had been wearing a few hours prior seemed fake. Pained. Suddenly, that was all he wanted. Pain to chase away the hollowness in his chest. He swallowed again, reigning his emotions back in before he let them free. His jaw ached with the effort of clenching his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from shivering, but to no avail. He needed to get up. He needed to move. He needed to start breathing properly. But it hurt.

There was something so sickly consuming about the whole situation, so drowning, that Sid honestly wanted to lie down and die. Was he being overdramatic? Definitely. This behavior was out of character for him, But in this moment, he didn’t want to hear claims of his dramatics. He just wanted to disappear, mindlessly. The thought was self-indulgent.

Somehow Sid managed to make his way to the couch and sit down. It reminded him of the time he sat and cried on Farz’s couch, when he still hung around there. Now, he felt like hiding. He felt not present. Like he was having an out-of-body experience. His thoughts were jumbled, and his head rested on the arm of the couch. An arm reached up to rest on top of his now shut eyes.

Sid could faintly detect the trails of silent tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. He was silent as well, until he let out a sob, unheard in the dark silence of the room he laid in. The tears traced the twists of his ear, pooled in his canal before dripping to the fabric of the couch underneath his mop of blue hair, red bangs brushed from his face.

In the midst of his sorrow, he absentmindedly thanked the darkness.

No one, not even himself, could see him crumble.


End file.
